


The Life of the Party

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Bucky Barnes, Ghosts, MIT Era, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Possibly Pre-Slash, Psychic Abilities, Random & Short, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weddings, once again - sort of, psychic tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony fights the urge to fiddle as he stands at his place at the altar steps. It's not as if he doesn't want to be here or that he is bored. Really. It's just that, well, weddings aren't exactly his thing. Still Peggy is one of his best friends and this is her day. It's all fine until he sees someone standing behind Steve's best man, Sam. Someone no one else sees. Then again they wouldn't, would they? It's not as if everyone can see ghosts after all.For Winteriron Week - Day 2 - Wedding/College AU





	The Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, seriously, where do these ideas come from?! What part of weddings says ghosts to someone? Ugh, my mind I swear. ~~Someone stop me I don't know what I'm doing.~~

Tony fights the urge to fiddle as he stands at his place at the altar steps. It’s not as if he doesn’t want to be here necessarily. Peggy is one of his best friends and has been ever since they met in college. It’s not that he’s necessarily bored either, it’s just that, well, he kind of is. He’s happy for Peggy, truly. It’s great seeing her so in love and treasured, even if he and Steve didn’t exactly get along when they were first introduced. And he’s honored to be one of her bride’s - er - grooms. He’s right next to Angie, the maid of honor, which is obviously a good thing or whatever. 

It’s just that weddings aren’t really his thing. He doesn’t have much faith in marriage as an institution thanks to his parents and the whole thing seems over done. Why break the bank just for one day? A few hours really, for the actual ceremony itself. Not that it helps that everyone jacks up the price as soon as the word ‘wedding’ is mentioned, but that is also beside the point. There is just so much pressure and so much money just for one day. 

Still everyone is entitled to their own opinion and it was Peggy’s opinion that Tony was going to be in her wedding front and center. If it weren’t for Angie then he would have been the bride’s groom instead. Thank Lovelace for small miracles. Let Angie deal with all of the crazy, he’ll just stand next to her and look pretty. 

Rhodey, who is standing across from him, catches his eye and silently tells him to focus. He owes it to Peggy not to zone right now. It’s just a little longer and they are done. 

But then something catches his attention over Sam’s shoulder and it takes years of practice not to give anything away. There is a man standing behind him, watching Steve and Peggy. No one else sees him, but then Tony doesn’t expect them to. It’s not as if everyone can see ghosts after all. 

Ever since he can remember Tony has been able to see ghosts. At first he didn’t even realize what they were. They look just like people after all, if more transparent. They obviously weren’t normal sure, but Tony never thought they were anything special. Not until he began mentioning them that is and watched as everyone looked at him in confusion or concern. Mama thought it was just an overactive imagination. Jarvis assumed they were stories he was making up. Howard told him to shut up and stop being such a baby. 

The ghosts themselves weren’t much help either. Most knew they were dead, but not all of them. And they always seemed to want something. Help me find this. Tell my relative that. Avenge me so that I can move on. Blah, blah, blah. Sure not _all_ of them were like that. Some just wanted some company for a bit. Sometimes there were kids who just wanted to play. Those were the ghosts that he didn’t mind. But the others? Screw them. 

Honestly he isn’t sure what they expected him to do. This isn’t a movie or a book or whatever. This is real life. In real life you just don’t go around doing things because of a bossy ghost. Besides he was only a kid. How was he supposed to deal with their lives - or afterlives or whatever - when he could barely deal with his own. Tony is a Hot Mess and he knows it. How is he supposed to help a ghost on top of that? 

He’s not and that’s his final answer. Fortunately he doesn’t get many visits. There are less ghosts around than you think. It makes watching all of those ghost hunter shows that much more fun though. He likes mocking them. And every now and then they do catch something. It’s usually brief unless that particular ghost is feeling cheeky - then it’s just hilarious. 

He’s also given himself nightmares because not all ghosts are friendly ghosts. Or bossy ghosts. The other kind exist and he does his best to stay far, _far_ away from them. He doesn’t care how stupid he looks to other people. If he sees one of _those_ ghosts, he’s out. Although so is everyone else usually, unless they’re particularly stupid. Even normal people can feel when they are in the presence of _them_. 

But he likes to pretend that they don’t exist so he pushes that train of thought away. This obviously isn’t a random haunting, but one with a purpose. And why does he seem so familiar? He turns as if he feels Tony’s eyes on him and smiles. It hits Tony then, where he’s seen him before. Jamie. The ghost that followed Tony around for a month his third year at MIT before then disappearing without a word...

_...There is a ghost in his room. That is the first thing Tony notices as he walks into his dorm. There is a ghost in his room, currently sitting on his bed. As if he belonged there. As if he had a right. Tony bites back a sigh and ignores him. He doesn’t have time for this, not now. Not that he ever has time for ghosts. Mainly because he doesn’t want to. Who has the time and energy to deal with bossy ghosts on top of college too? Not Tony, that’s for sure._

_So instead he focuses on unloading his backpack as he sits at his desk. The ghost doesn’t say anything, seemingly content just to sit there and watch. That is fine with Tony. He has two papers to write and a test he needs to study for. While the test and the one paper will be easy and shouldn’t take him any time, his other paper is on something interesting. He finally has Professor Mooring and he just might be in love. Just a little bit. The man is a genius, the first to really teach Tony anything and his passion is inspiring. He’s never been so happy to do homework in his life._

_But needs must so he begins the other paper first. If he powers through this and reviews his notes for the test than he’ll have all of tomorrow to work on his other paper. Best to get the boring stuff out of the way first._

_He is currently alone in the room, with Rhodey at his calculus class, so he turns on some music and begins. Something light and catchy that Rhodey likes to tease him about when he catches Tony listening to it. Whatever. As if his taste is any better. It’s not his fault that his Mama got him hooked on ABBA now is it? What human being doesn’t like ABBA? Besides ACDC is for when he is in the lab, not here._

_From the corner of his eye he can see the ghost listening, considering. He doesn’t outright scowl so point there, but he doesn’t seem to know what to think about it. Tony takes a moment to really look at his visitor. He is dressed in a generic shirt and jeans with shoulder length hair hanging down around his face and gray eyes. His shoulders are hunched, as if he is curling in on himself to protect himself. And he only has one arm. The left shirt sleeve hangs empty. Overall Tony rates him as handsome yet shy._

_And silent. He still doesn’t say anything as he finishes his paper and stretches in his chair. His back cracks when he bends it and he lets out a sigh. Briefly Rhodey stops in, drops off his things and then tells Tony he will be out for a bit before leaving again. Well that works out well then. As close of a friend as Rhodey is, Tony has never told him about the whole ‘I see dead people’ thing. For one thing it’s not something he likes to talk about with anyone. For another thing, the only people who would believe him are the crazy so called psychics of the world. As if. Those people are nuts. Or at least the ones he has seen are._

_His music ends and so he switches them and gets back to work. By the time this one finishes, he is done and feeling good about it. Things have been pretty even lately so there’s no need to cram, no drama from his so called father and no annoying ghosts following him around. Life is good. Of course it never stays like that, but for now he’ll take it. It never lasts long enough for him to waste it. Good things never last._

_He has some free time on his hands though, which means it’s time to greet his silent visitor. He’s still staring at nothing, eyes on the comforter under him. “You okay there buttercup?”_

_The ghost looks up, blinking as if he didn’t expect anyone to see him._

_“Rough day?” Tony continues, “You look like you could use a bit of cheering up. Or did you just need a safe place to chill for a bit. I warn you I’m not in the whole helping you move on business, but if you need some down time or some company while I babble about my latest study then I’m definitely your guy. You have a name sweetheart?”_

_He continues to stare at Tony before finally nodding. “James,” he says slowly and hesitantly, as if he isn’t exactly sure that is the right answer._

_“James - cool. My roommate’s name is James although I never call him that. He doesn’t look like a James you know? You though, you look more like a James than he does. Or Jamie? Can I call you Jamie? It rolls off the tongue better don’t you agree? Oh and you do know that you’re dead right? Because sometimes the ghosts that show up don’t always and that’s such a pain to deal with. Like it’s not as if I’m completely heartless - I feel for them and all - but they can be so bossy. Why do ghosts think they can boss around the living? I don’t owe you anything and frankly I have my own life to sort out. Help you? Sorry, but honestly, chances are high that I’ll end up making things worse instead of better.”_

_“I know I am dead,” Jamie says more confidently. Then he pauses before asking, “Do you need to breathe between sentences or do you just have a large lung capacity?”_

_Tony would be offended - honestly does everyone have to point it out? He talks a lot, they find it annoying, he gets it - but Jamie seems honestly curious about it. So Tony just grins proudly. “It’s a talent.”_

_Jamie nods, but doesn’t say anything._

_Well okay then. Obviously someone isn’t up to talking much. That’s alright. As previously mentioned Tony can talk enough for three people - at least. Likely more, but really who’s counting? Not him. Why would he do a stupid thing like that? He has much better things to do with his time. And now his thoughts are babbling. He wasn’t lying about it being a talent. Or a curse, depending. Nor is he going to force someone to talk if they don’t want to. That’s just rude and he does have some manners, even if he doesn’t show it most of the time._

_“Right well you plan on sitting there all night? Not that I mind you here. Believe me you are by far one of the best behaved visitors I’ve ever had. So it’s cool if you do, but I’m eventually going to need that bed. And Rhodey - my roommate will be back eventually. If you don’t mind that though,” Tony shrugs._

_“Thank you,” Jamie says softly. And that’s all he says for the rest of the night._

_Even when Tony climbs into bed, he is still silent. Reluctantly he moves to let Tony in when he is finally ready to get some sleep. Rhodey has been back and asleep for a couple of hours now and Tony knows he will complain if he thinks that Tony didn’t get enough sleep. He’s a mother hen like that._

_He doesn’t go far, sitting on the floor right next to Tony’s pillow. It is almost as if he is worried that something will happen to him if he is too far from Tony. Strangely enough when they brush against each other Jamie doesn’t feel cold. Every other ghost Tony has ever touched - not that he does so on purpose - has been cold. But Jamie is warm. It goes straight down to Tony’s bones. Weird._

_Briefly Tony wonders if he is going to be able to get any sleep at all with Jamie staring at him like that. It’s pretty intense right now. The worry is proven unfounded though because the next time he opens his eyes it is morning. It’s one of the best nights rest he’s ever had._

_And Jamie is still there..._

Jamie looks good. Better than he did before. Ghosts can’t change, being dead and all, but it’s not the physical change Tony is talking about. For one thing, his hair is now seemingly up in a bun instead of hanging down in his face. For another is shoulders are straight back, he is smiling and there is life - so to speak - in his eyes. He’s lost the haunted look - pun definitely intended - that clung to him before. He winks at Tony and then turns his attention back to the couple. 

Tony does the same, questions racing through his mind. 

:::

It’s not until all the important parts are done - the speeches are said, the cake is cut, and the dancing has begun - that Tony is about to slip away for a bit. No one will miss him now with the music going and the night growing old. He desperately needs some air. 

All through everything Jamie had been there. For the pictures and the reception and the speeches and _everything_. His main focus seemed to be still with Peggy as a given addition, but every now and then he would glance over at Tony and smile. Tony... Tony has absolutely no idea what to do with that/ Is he supposed to smile back? Ignore him? He can’t say anything without looking weird - weirder than usual really. He has no idea. 

It’s not as if he can ask anyone either. He still hasn’t told anyone about his ability. He’s been tempted a couple of times, with Rhodey and Pepper and Peggy, but he’s never followed through. It’s already so hard for him to make friends as it is. He’s too loud and too smart and just simply too much. All of his friends are older than him by a good couple of years at least. Part of him is still waiting for the day that they give up on him. Decide he is too much and leave. What is being able to see ghosts is the straw that breaks the camel’s back? 

So he stays quiet and deals with it the best that he can. Mainly by ignoring them all because he still isn’t in the helping business. Still a Hot Mess at twenty two and still not interested. The number of ghosts that he runs into has reduced through the years which is something of a relief frankly. Less of a chance of discovery and annoyance. 

Now though he is almost regretting his decision. Some advice would be great right about now, even if it was just so he could ignore it. 

“Hey darling. What’s a cute thing like you doing without a dance partner?” 

Too late now. Tony turns to see Jamie leaning against the wall beside him, smiling a particularly mischievous smile. Tony still doesn’t know how to feel about this. On the one hand it’s not as if they were ever friends. They didn’t even talk really. Jamie never wanted to. On the other hand after a month he just left without a word. A month and he wasn’t even worth a goodbye. It shouldn’t have felt like a betrayal - just another abandonment - but it did. Still if it is one thing he can do, it is flirt. “Why hot shot? You offering?” 

“If I thought you’d accept then sure,” Jamie winks. 

Tony snorts, but turns away to look up at the sky. It is a cloudless day and is slowly turning into a cloudless night. The sun is just beginning to set, painting the sky with colors. 

“How are you sweet thing?” Jamie asks, still relaxed and loose, “Still shining bright?” 

What is that supposed to mean? Shine? Tony knows he doesn’t do that, considering he would have noticed by now if he did. “The brightest,” he says with a smirk, “the brightest young thing of our generation or so I’m told.” 

Jamie makes a noise that sounds vaguely like a disagreement. “You don’t know, do you?” 

“Know what? How smart I am? How I’m going to lead us into a new era? That I am a genius with everything I touch? Oh I know, believe me. I’ve been told enough times.” In tones of wonder and excitement, in bitterness and envy, with greed and lust in their eyes. Tony has heard it all before. 

“No,” Jamie disagrees, “I mean something more literal darling. It’s how I found you in the first place you know.” 

That gets Tony’s attention enough for him to look at Jamie again. 

His smile is softer now, almost fond as he talks. “I never did explain why I was there and why I left. Sorry bout that, I was,” he shakes his head, “I was a mess when we first met.” 

Tony had noticed, but he doesn’t say that. The Brooklyn accent is strong enough now in his voice that he can hear it. At MIT it was a mere echo of a thing. There’s something soothing about it. 

“I,” he hesitates, “I had been captured. I was in the army and was a POW when I died. But instead of moving on like I should have they - Hydra - somehow stopped me. They - they _used_ me. I-” he cuts off, broken look in his eyes before he shakes his head. “It isn’t something I like to remember. When I finally escaped I travelled as far and as fast as I could. I didn’t even mean to stop in your room, but sweetheart, it’s no wonder ghosts come to you. You are so _warm_. I never thought I’d be warm again after I died, but you changed that. 

“Just being near you was enough. But I was afraid. I was afraid that they would find me again. That they would find _you_. I couldn’t let that happen so I left. I know I should have said something before I did, but,” he shakes his head, “It was hard enough leaving to begin with. Didn’t think I could manage it if I talked to you before. You really are something special sweet thing.” 

“Yeah, yeah, lay it on thick,” Tony says as he absorbs all of that. In a way it explains basically everything. Just the idea of what he went through sounds terrifying. Even more from the lack of details and the look in his eyes. That tells Tony all he needs to know about what Jamie went through. It lessens the sting - somewhat - but doesn’t take it fully away. 

“Ain’t nothing but the truth darling.” The Brooklyn accent is especially thick with that one. 

It pulls a reluctant smile from Tony. “Aren’t you the charmer. Doesn’t explain why you’re here though.” 

“I’m hardly going to let a little thing like death make me miss that punk’s wedding. I can’t believe he finally proposed. Or - did Carter take matters into her own hands? Because it wouldn’t surprise me a bit if she did. What a woman.” 

“Oh no, it was Steve, but - wait, you know Steve and Peggy?” 

“I’m his best friend. Or I was until this jerk seemingly took my place.” 

Tony blinks at that. “You’re Bucky!” he half says, half shouts. Bucky, Steve’s best friend, who was presumed dead in the same mission that got Steve honorably discharged, although no body was found. Bucky, who Steve still has trouble saying his name some days. Who’s loss just about broke Steve. That he still beats himself up about, insisting that he could have saved him. 

That Bucky. 

Oh. Guess they were right about the dead part. Tony... _really_ isn’t sure what to do with this now. There isn’t exactly an etiquette for letting your best friend’s new husband know that yes, his best friend is indeed dead, but that’s alright because he is still hanging around now, is there? Honestly how is this his life? 

Still there’s at least one thing he should ask. “You want me to pass anything on?” 

“Any of your friends know now?” he asks. 

Frankly Tony is shocked that he remembers a little detail like that. It’s been years and he only mentioned once that Rhodey didn’t know. But he remembered. Something flips in Tony’s stomach that has no business flipping. “No,” he answers, “but I could figure something out if you wanted me to.” 

“Nah,” Jamie - Bucky - shakes his head, “Thanks sweet thing, but I plan on sticking around this time.”

“Oh?” Tony tries to say casually and fails. 

Bucky - Jamie - whatever - smiles. “I’ve left this punk alone long enough. Who knows what all kinds of trouble he’s been making while I was gone. Besides, there’s this cute brunette that I’d like to make up to.” 

“What about Hydra?” he asks and then the rest of that sentence catches up with him. Cute? “Cute?” Tony asks, “I’ll have you know I am _not_ cute. Cute means small and I am _not short_.” He doesn’t care if he is technically the shortest in their friend group. He. Is. Not. Short. 

Something dark briefly crosses Jamie’s face. “Hydra is taken care of.” Then he shakes it away. “Aw sunshine, don’t be like that. You’re the sweetest thing this place has to offer.” His eyes are full of mischief and delight. 

“ _Just_ this place Casper? Clearly I need to step up my game.” 

Jamie beams at him. 

Honestly Tony has no idea what he is doing or where this is going to go, but when has that ever stopped him before? 


End file.
